totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanoria (TDIOT)
Eleanoria labeled The Maternal Foolish 'was a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. She was the first boot 'cause her enemy Valen cheated her out. On her time in Total Drama she had no friends. But she talked once with Misery. Later in the Aftermath she made things up with Valen. She was placed in Team A. Biography Eleanoria feels like a mother. She has to care on her little brother cause their parents are always working. She has not many friends 'cause she's different. Eleanoria loves cooking, she has to do it every day. As child she was always in her toy kitchen. She had a dog named Bugs Bunny. She doesn't want to be poor or sad. She is almost always happy. Audition Tape The camera is at a kitchen. A girl is cooking and has the camera on the sideboard. She is making pancakes. "Goooooodmorning there." Eleanoria said and eats a pancake. "Great day, isnt it? I'm making pancakes for my little brother. He is wonderful. Once he at more then fourteen pancakes. In two hours. Well, I cant eat five pancakes in a day." Eleanoria said while she eats pancakes. A little boy walks to the kitchen and looks to the camera. "Elly Pelly what is this button.." the little boy asked. Eleanoria turns to the camera and looks to her little brother. "Elliot, NO!!" She shouts when Elliot, her little brother, pushes on the out button and the camera stops filming. Total Drama Isle of Terror In 'Same Game, New Pain she wanted to help Valen with her caises in the plane. Instead of being respected Valen got really angry to her. Eleanoria felt bad. And when she falls on Valen by accident, she pushed her away. When Chris everyone warnes that the plane is going to crash, Eleanoria is the first who sees the door is open. She grabs Valen's hand and jumps off the plane. They are the first two that are safe. She is placed in Team A with her enemy Valen, cause Eleanoria doesn't like Valen either. When she asked if Valen is okay she gets roti in her face by Valen. Since then Eleanoria is getting annoyed by Valen. Eleanoria is not showing that she's annoyed by her because she don't want a fight. In Build Your Future Eleanoria tries to help her team in the challenge only Valen gives her commands to do. She is doing really great and helps her team in the whole challenge. Almost at the end she's looking to their house from the backside. Valen has her change to get rid off Eleanoria and sets the cabin on fire. It's not completly destroyed but it's not much. Valen says to everyone Eleanoria made the fire and they believes Valen. Eleanoria is eliminated and she is finally free from Valen. She is not really sad about it. In Aftermath I: A Long Way To Victory she was the first one to get interviewed by Azuna. Leo made some stupid jokes about her which made Azuna kinda angry. Azuna asked about Eleanoria's favorite moment in Total Drama Isle of Terror. Eleanoria answered; "Even if I was constant in conflict with Valen I had a great time. My team was nice but sometimes it was boring. Because Valen had the team on her side and that made everyone against me. It wasn't fun at all but it made me strong." Azuna feels bad for Eleanoria but understands her. It could getting worser. Eleanoria qualified to compete in the run challenge for a change to return. But she lost it very fast. At the true or dare challenge, Valen has to hug Eleanoria for more than four minutes. Valen doesn't want it because she hates Eleanoria. When she says Valen is like her sister Valen walks away and loses. Eleanoria got some revenge but it made Valen even more angrier. Eleanoria was also seen in Aftermath II: Breakups and Makeups where she got offended by Valen who talked bad about her in the begin of the show. Later she asked Zoey why she used Chloe as her personal slave. Eleanoria is happy as she hears the truth from Zoey. When Tirone makes a joke about Eleanoria and Valen to sing a duet Valen gets angry. When Eleanoria says sorry to Tirone, Honey asks to come over here and wants to talk with her. Since she's the first eliminated contestants she gets tickets for a luxious room in a five stars hotel with a spa, a large pool and a amazing restaurant. She cries and wants to take Valen with her. The two girls apologizes and hugs each other. Everything is fine between them, finally. In Aftermath III: Zero Change for Evil she sat in the audience. Adam told Corey he wants Eleanoria to have the million dollars. When Corey asks Adam about his life on Team A he said something about Eleanoria and Valen. The two girls has to vote for someone to win but they don't know who. Valen loves evil and Eleanoria has never talked to anyone of these three so she walks with Valen. After that she watches everything quietly. Trivia *Eleanoria has appeared in 5 episodes. **6 if the meeting episode is included. **She competed in two episodes. *Eleanoria is the first boot of this show. *Eleanoria is the only contestant in Total Drama: Isle of Terror which made no friends when she competed. **She talked once with Misery but the girls didn't became friends. *Eleanoria is the first in the row that has been cheated out. **Valen made the fire, not Eleanoria. **In episode 4, Joel cheats and blames Bobby for it. *Eleanoria's design is based on Sadie's design of the real Total Drama series. *Besides she's eliminated she has the most screentime in the Aftermath I and II. Gallery Eleanoriaaftermath.png|Eleanoria at the Aftermath Eleanoria.png|Eleanoria at the first challenge Eleanoriaaa.png|Eleanoria's cast picture EleanoriaTDIOT.png|Eleanoria's original design. Category:Contestants (TDIOT)